Watching Her Sleep
by Spikerox
Summary: Xander watches Dawn sleep on day and is forced to re-think his feelings for her. WIP.


Watching Her Sleep.  
  
Dawn/Xander  
  
Set mid-season seven.  
  
Xander watches Dawn sleep and is forced to re-think his feeling's for her.  
  
I don't own any of the characters. If I did you'd think I'd still be writing fanfiction?  
  
If you want to use any of my fanfictions on other websites, please do - just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk to let me know.  
  
Please R&R  
  
~~~  
  
"I heard that she once quit the council because of something they did to her," a whisper said from across the room.  
  
"I heard they tried to kill her."  
  
"I thought they tricked her watcher into killing her but he stopped at the last minute."  
  
Xander moaned and rolled over on the sofa. "Girls, do you mind shutting up and going to sleep!" He yelled over. "Anyway, Buffy quit the council because the council put her in this horrible pop quiz with no powers and a big nasty vamp."  
  
The five potentials glanced at him before turning back to their little huddle in the middle of the living room.  
  
"So what was that deal with the deal with there being two slayers?"  
  
"I heard she wasn't supposed to be activated but it was too late to undo-"  
  
"I heard she died-"  
  
"Will you shut up with the 'I heard's' and SLEEP!" Xander yelled louder. He was feed up of the rumours and gossips of the girls.  
  
Again they glared at him and turned back to talk.  
  
"That's it!" Xander jumped up, grabbing his sleeping bag. "I'm sleeping in Dawn's room!"  
  
This time the girls just ignored him. Clearly Zeppo-Donut-Guy wasn't good enough for super slayer types.  
  
++++  
  
"Dawn," Xander called as he knocked on her bedroom door. He didn't want to just barge in if she didn't want him to.  
  
"Come in," she called. Xander slipped in the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey Xander. Slayer wannabes annoyed you off the sofa?"  
  
"Yeah, mind if I crash here?" He chucked his sleeping bag down on the floor.  
  
"Course not," she climbed back into bed.  
  
"Night, Dawnie."  
  
"Night."  
  
Xander soon found out that he was in fact not tired. He tried counting sheep for a bit but that soon got boring. Then he tried to make shapes and patterns with the shadows but that freaked him out.  
  
He sat up to see if Dawn was asleep. She was; sprawled over the edge of the bed, one hand tucked under the covers, the other under the pillow.  
  
She looked so peaceful. Like there was nothing wrong with the world and as long as she stayed asleep then nothing could hurt anyone because it was impossible for anyone to ever hurt.  
  
Xander sighed happily. If only to whole world was like a dream and if only it could be as happy as Dawn's expression showed it.  
  
He wondered what she was dreaming of. If it was the normal teenage dream of popularity and love or the other kind of dream. The kind that you wake up in the morning not remembering anything except the feeling overwhelming happiness.  
  
Her head moved a tiny fraction, causing her hair to fall slightly infront of her eyes. This must have unconsciously annoyed her as she wrinkled up her nose and brushed it away. Xander couldn't help smiling at the adorable look of annoyance on her face.  
  
He noted on what a still sleeper she was. For over an hour he watched her; not once did she roll over or moved a great deal. No wonder her hair was always so perfect even if she'd just got out of bed.  
  
Xander, himself, was the complete opposite. He would toss and turned all night long, not staying still for even a short amount of time. His hair would look like a bird's nest in the morning and needed much attention, water and gel to force it to look presentable.  
  
He closed his eyes in attempt to get some sleep before the sun rose. But when he closed his eyes all he could see was her. In is memory was painted a picture that showed every detail of her stunning face. Every freckle and every shadow, every little line round her mouth that formed when she smiled, each fractional movement of her eyelashes.  
  
Xander ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. It was totally wrong of him to think of Dawn as anything other than Buffy's little sister, no matter how gorgeous she was.  
  
No! Stop! He had to stop think like this! She was only a little girl, only sixteen. The same age as he was when he first met Buffy. When he put it that way it didn't sound so bad; but then again he was also older. He was far too old to like a teenager. Was he the purvey old man that girls dared not go near in fear of getting a tap on the butt?  
  
The confused brunette squeezed his eyes tightly together in hope it would shake the images out of his mind. He failed. The picture of dawn was still as clear in his mind as it ever was.  
  
He growled quietly in frustration. All this emotion and confusion just from watching her sleep!  
  
TBC...  
  
So, what'd think? Is it worth me writing a second chapter or should I end it there? 


End file.
